disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Esmeralda/Gallery
Images of Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Promotional Material l_116583_7809e1af.jpg|Esmeralda in her normal dress Esmerelda-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584675-200-368.jpg|Esmeralda in a green dressing robe l_116583_92432b68.jpg|Esmeralda in her red dress Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda clip art The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_36800_Medium.jpg|Esmeralda in a drawing the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-original.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo on the DVD cover of The Hunchback of Notre Dame l_116583_019f2df2.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo and the Gargoyles Esmerelda-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584672-591-660.jpg|Esmeralda what the line up should be.jpg|This is what the Disney Princess line up should look like! Stock Art Esmeralda 1.gif|Doing the tambourine dance Cliphfr.gif Clipesp.gif Clipesf.gif Clipfrh.gif Clipinjured.gif clipesmeralda.gif clipesmeralda1.gif clipesmeralda3.gif|Pole trick clipesmeraldadjali.gif clipesmeraldadjali2.gif clipesmeraldadjali4.gif clipesmeraldawink.gif clipesmeraldadance.gif clipesmdja.gif clipesmeraldaquasi.gif cliphelpeq.gif clipesmq.gif clipgypsies.gif clipcandles.gif clipquhands.gif clipess.gif clipesswing.gif clipesmc.gif clipessit.gif clipeste.gif clipesbell.gif clipesdance.gif clipesdance2.gif mira21.gif cliphce.gif clipesb.gif Concept Art Mc31b.jpg|Original production animation drawing of Esmeralda esmeralda01.jpg esmeralda02.jpg EsmeraldaandQuasimodoConceptArt.jpg|Quasimodo shows Esmeralda the bells, by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandPhobeusConceptArt.jpg|Esmeralda with Phoebus by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandDjahliConceptArt.jpg|Esmeralda with Djali by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandDjahliConceptArt (2).jpg|Esmeralda combing Djali's fur by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaConceptArt.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_07.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_11.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_14.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_17.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_19.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_23.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_30.jpg 03b7aeca97c6384c0e3a20a891650240.jpg 43446886fb3f13b3d07399a00da91455.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_39.jpg esmeralda-conceptart2.jpg b3a354af3d3914a122f52f18037ff54b.jpg Films & Television ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1819.jpg|Street performance Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-1.jpg|Esmeralda playing her tambourine Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1851.jpg|The gypsies are shocked hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1863.jpg|...and is confronted by the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|The guards harass Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1880.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1895.jpg|Esmeralda, right after Djali kicks the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1900.jpg|Running away hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1932.jpg|Esmeralda hiding hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2009.jpg|Esmeralda and Djali wondering why Phoebus gave them money hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2436.jpg|...but is then concerned hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2447.jpg|She checks to see if Quasimodo is fine hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2455.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2461.jpg|She tells Quasimodo to be careful, and sends him out hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2468.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2567.jpg|Performance of the tambourine dance onstage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2571.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2584.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2585.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg|Esmeralda teasing Frollo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2605.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2610.jpg|Doing the cartwheel hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2611.jpg|Terrific effect! hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2618.jpg|Winks in a close-up hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2621.jpg|Esmeralda grabs the soldier's spear hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2632.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2636.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2638.jpg|Golden coins for Esmeralda's fantastic performance hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2710.jpg|Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to the stage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2733.jpg|Unmasking one of the guys... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2737.jpg|...and having him tossed off the stage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2740.jpg|Unmasking another guy hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2752.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2757.jpg|Esmeralda realizing that Quasimodo's "mask" is really his face hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3028.jpg|Esmeralda noticing the commotion... hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3081.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3098.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3102.jpg|Esmeralda shows Quasimodo some kindness hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3114.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3127.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3131.jpg|Esmeralda about to free Quasimodo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3135.jpg|A great success hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3146.jpg|"...the same way you mistreat my people." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3157.jpg|Esmeralda declaring justice against Frollo's orders hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3179.jpg|"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool..." Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps com-3288.jpg|"...The only fool I see..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3186.jpg|"...is you!" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3214.jpg|"So there's ten of you..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3216.jpg|"...and one of me." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3219.jpg|"What's a poor girl to do?" EsmereldaBlowingHerNose.png|Blowing her nose hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3240.jpg|On a basket of masks hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3248.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3270.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3286.jpg|Rolling the cage with an old man inside hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3325.jpg|Running past the old man in pillory hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3341.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3343.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3344.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3345.jpg|Bowing to the audience hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3351.jpg|Frisbee throw hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3364.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3390.jpg Phoebus 35.PNG Phoebus 36.PNG Phoebus 41.PNG Phoebus 43.PNG Phoebus 47.PNG Phoebus 50.PNG Phoebus 73.PNG Phoebus 74.PNG Phoebus 78.PNG Phoebus 79.PNG Phoebus 93.PNG Phoebus 94.PNG Phoebus 95.PNG Quasimodo 80.PNG Quasimodo 82.PNG Quasimodo 83.PNG Quasimodo 84.PNG Quasimodo 85.PNG Quasimodo 86.PNG Quasimodo 87.PNG Hond 0772.jpg Quasimodo 88.PNG Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Esmeralda about to spit in Frollo's face Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8600.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8665.jpg|Esmeralda is saved by Quasimodo Quasimodo 131.PNG Quasimodo 132.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg Quasimodo 138.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9536.jpg Phoebus 106.PNG Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584774-400-209.jpg Phoebus 107.PNG Phoebus 108.PNG The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-545.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-592.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2298.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2303.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3100.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4589.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4594.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4612.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4657.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4681.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4696.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6069.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6096.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6252.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6838.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6881.jpg House of Mouse Jasmine talking to Ariel.png 26.PNG|Esmeralda and Quasimodo in ''House of Mouse House of Mouse - Esmeralda and Merlin Cameos from Jiminy Cricket.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Esmeralda HKDL.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland Cloe Up.jpg m_esme.jpg Judy-Weiss.jpg|Judy Weiss as Esmeralda in the German production of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Dgvnd-esme-qua.jpg Dgvnd-esme-clo.jpg nd2.jpg Einmal-judyweiss.png Dgvnd-uber-annchristine-elverum.jpg Dgvnd-weil-du-liebst-reprise.jpg Judyweiss.jpg Gesmi_tanz3.jpg Gesmi tanz.jpg Gesmi4.jpg Gesmi_tanz1.jpg Gesmi2.jpg Bac0ca62828b9d59301cc417acc32f81.jpg|Ciara Renée as Esmeralda in the American production of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Screen_Shot_2016-01-24_at_1.29.50_PM.png|Esmeralda giving Quasimodo some water after his humiliation 9f86e0ff7a4e39037bc5d9a11398df1f.jpg|Esmeralda and Phoebus sing "Someday" in prison 8ba58922215e25e79f950c62be5216ea.jpg|Esmeralda being burned at the stake esmeraldaautograph.jpg|Esmeralda's signature. Video games Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Quasimodo & Esmeralda (Screenshot) KH3D.png Notre Dame 2.jpg 8560notredame-11jpg-655d3e.jpg Frollo-3.jpg Miscellaneous and Merchandise Mattel Esmeralda doll.jpg|Mattel Esmeralda doll 2be3c5ddd4e6003e4435545102a4840a.jpg|Gypsy Dancing Esmeralda True Hearts Gift Set.jpg|True Hearts Gift Set ShowImage.jpg|Esmeralda depicted as a Disney Princess. Esmeralda Pin.jpg Esmeralda-as-a-DP-disney-princess-24518770-1260-1660.jpg 554512_10151273012620_1182212377_n.jpg 55_10151273014302620_1182212377_n.jpg 554512_101514302620_1182212377_n.jpg 554512_1015127301430220_1182212377_n.jpg DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Esmerelda - GWP.jpeg Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Esmeralda Disney Princess.png|Esmeralda as a Disney Princess 1993-Nesquick-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-figures1.jpg 1993-Nesquick-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-figures---mint.jpg October22nd.png|Her Disneystrology page Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries